Love, Spidey (Ultimate Spider-Man Cartoon)
by OfficialUSMWriter
Summary: Valentines Day draws near and love is in the air! Spider-Man is in the midst of it all - as he always it! Join us as we embark on the woes and elation of love! There will be boyXboy and boyXgirl in this book. This book consists of one-shots that are not connected to each other.(This book does NOT contain smut, but it does have snuggling, kissing, making out, fluff, and angst.
1. Spider-Man X Scarlet Spider

**Welcome! Just a few notes before we begin! As I said in the description is his my Ultimate Spider-Man Valentines Day One-Shot book, aka, "Love, Spidey!"**

 **As you all should know, this book will have no smut. There will be snuggling, cuddling, kissing, making-out, fluff, and angst though! Also, this book WILL contain both boyXgirl and boyXboy, so if you're uncomfortable with that, sorry. The couple featured in each one-shot will also be the chapter title, so, yeah, you can look through that as well.**

 **As you all can see, I've decided to start our little shin-dig with Spider-ManXScarlet Spider. *rubs hands together* I'm very excited for this!**

 **This one-shot takes place BEFORE "The New Sinister Six" in season 4, so nobody knows Ben is the spy yet. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

This isn't how the mission was supposed to go, and Scarlet wasn't talking about the part where they were ambushed by Hydra agents.

"Idiot, I told you to leave those goons to me." He had one arm curled around Spider-Man's waist, and the other just under his shoulder to keep him up, as he walked them both down the Spider-Jets ramp, listening to the dying purr of the engines. Spider-Man groaned as they leveled back out on the ground, sagging farther into Scarlet's side, so close that Scarlet could almost feel the blood staining his costume.

Despite the small flutter in Scarlet's stomach at their close proximity, something he was convinced was due to the pressure on his own bruised ribs, he readjusted their position so Spider-Man wasn't leaning so heavily on him. The gash on his arm looked nasty and deep, and his ankle was swollen from a bad landing, so Scarlet couldn't blame Spider-Man for taking it a little easy.

"Riiiight," Spider-Man said, not sounding nearly as shameful of his actions as Scarlet would've liked. "Because you definitely _weren't_ already fighting off, like, 10 other guys. I'll just take a 'thank you Spidey, you're the best' next time, hm'kay."

"You're going to get yourself killed," Scarlet snapped, and Spider-Man snorted, as if the idea were somehow hilarious to him. Gripping his sides a little tighter and grounding his teeth, Ben gestured quickly to the SHIELD agents running toward them, one bringing with him a mechanical stretcher that would take Spider-Man right to Dr. Connors, and the other who ran past them to see to the Spider-Jet's maintenance.

When Scarlet tried to hand Spider-Man over to the medic, Spider-Man made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and waved the agent off.

"M'fine, m'fine," he muttered, slapping his hands away. "It's nothing. Just a scratch. I can walk m'self."

"No," Scarlet said, "the only reason you're even upright right now is because of _me._ You need to go see Dr. Connors."

"Well, so do you," Spider-Man poked Scarlet's chest feebly, and tried to shuffle on with his good leg. "Yeah, I noticed your wincing, mister. Hurt ribs, me thinks. C'mon, I'll go to Dr. Connors so long as you come with me and get checked up too."

Scarlet glowered at him. Check-ups usually involved needles and probing, neither of which he was very comfortable. Not even with Dr. Connors, as trusted as Spider-Man made him out to be. He's already had enough of that at Hydra. It was necessary at the time, of course, for Otto to check on him so thoroughly, to analyze his powers and keep track of his health, but that didn't mean Scarlet liked it. Besides, it's not like this was his first timed with bruised ribs. Yet another thing he's gone through back at his native organization.

Otto had personally inflicted certain wounds on him so he could get used to such pain, which, as of right now, Scarlet was exceptionally thankful for. He wasn't about to be dogged with petty injuries and weaknesses. He was supposed to be better than that, especially if he was going to keep his Hydra motives private from SHIELD. He couldn't be weak like...like Spider-Man. Otto wouldn't have it.

"I'm fine," Ben said, firmly planting his feet on the ground, going as far as sticking to it, to keep himself from moving. Spider-Man kept trying to tug him along anyway, likely ignoring the fact that Ben was not going to budge. "But _you're_ not. Go see him and stop acting like a child."

"Awwww, but that's what I do best," Spider-Man whined. "And I'm not going to Connors unless you're going. Don't make me drag you in there, myself, Scarlet. Cause I _will_."

"No," Scarlet pulled Spider-Man back and wound his arm tighter around his torso so he couldn't move so much. "You couldn't even drag Monkey Joe to Connors with injuries like these. You're going to hurt yourself, punk."

"Yeah, well, whatcha gonna do about it?"

Sighing, spitting a curse that he didn't care that Spider-Man heard, Scarlet leaned Spider-Man back, grunted painfully as he bent down, and scooped him up into his arms bridal style. With a surprised noise, Spider-Man's arms wrapped around Ben's neck to stabilize himself, but looked up at him with an aghast gasp.

" _Ben_ you're ribs are _broken_. Put me down!"

"They're bruised. And, no, if you're going to be stupid then be like that. Either way," he stumbled slightly, refraining from groaning in a particular bout of agony, and straightened again. "you're going to the medical wing."

"You're going to make your ribs worse!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Alright, alright. You win." Spider-Man burst, arms tense and strained as if he were with-holding from strangling Scarlet. "I'll go. Put me down before you break yourself. Jeez, man."

Good, because it was really starting to hurt. Scarlet put Spider-Man back on his feet and withheld from wrapping an arm around his ribs. He wasn't sure how long he would've managed to hold him like that. Perhaps his ribs weren't as bruised, and a little more broken, then he thought.

Still, despite the pain, he was felt a little at loss when Spider-Man hands uncurled around his neck. But was because Scarlet needed him alive. That was the reason and the _only_ reason. Because it was bad enough that he had to be at SHIELD at all, he didn't need his target dying on him before his mission was complete too.

The whole point of being at the Triskelion and joining the Academy was to get close to Spider-Man and feed Octavius Intel. But when he first agreed to this mission, he didn't think it'd be so hard to keep his blasted target from killing _himself_. Where was his sense of self-preservation? A bit of common-sense and self-interest wouldn't hurt either.

Besides, he found it was best if he just...if just didn't get so close to Spider-Man.

Not recently, especially with all that's been happening. With, well, you know, emotions and stuff, and things Scarlet didn't have the patience nor desire to untangle. Right now, all he wanted to do was go to his bunk, lie down, and pretend to be asleep until he could sneak off and give Octavius his report. He and Spider-Man had just gotten back from infiltrating an off-hand Hydra base, and he figured Otto would be interested in the new programs Spider-Man and Iron Spider whipped up to track Hydra activity.

Scarlet gestured for the medic to come get Spider-Man, of whom who had been standing awkwardly beside them looking stuck between leaving or interfering. When Scarlet made the choice for him, he took a relieved breath and reached out for Spider-Man again.

But Spider-Man latched onto Scarlet's arm - with spider adhesiveness and all – proclaiming, "Nuh-uh, you're taking me there Ben. Yeah, that's right! I can be stubborn too."

Scarlet refrained from simply hurling him at the medic. "Spider-Man," he warned.

"Come on, let's go already," Spider-Man said, ignoring him completely and nudging Scarlet back on their path. "Can't keep Connors waiting, right?"

Ben took a deep, _deep_ breathe, settled his nerves before he tossed Spider-Man on the stretcher himself, and nodded curtly to the agent. "Fine…I'll take him."

The medic nodded back with a crossed looked of unsurprise and exasperation. He'd probably been around a while to be used to Spider-Man's antics. Most of the agents knew the drill by now.

Inside the Triskelion, Ben had gesture other agents away as they kept stopping by to help them. He would've been more than happy to toss Spider-Man into their care, but Spider-Man was sticking to him and utterly refusing to let go, and this close proximity was doing weird things to Scarlet's stomach and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

The punk was just lucky he was warm. But that also might've been the blood.

Whatever, he just needed to get rid of his warm, weirdly nice, deadweight. Right now. Like, _right now._

He knew the only reason Spider-Man was making him take him to Connors, was so that he could get patched up too. Which was just like Spider-Man. He couldn't just let it go; he HAD to immerse himself into everything.

Which is exactly what Octavius said was going to happen. Spider-Mans' greatest weakness was that he cared too much. His teammates and family were his first priority, even above himself. That's what made him so susceptible to Ben. A sad sob story to strum those soft heart-strings of his.

But that was a mistake on Spider-Mans part. He should've known by now that not every runt he found in the gutter wanted, nor needed, his friendship. He was only making himself target to those who knew where to look, and it was disgusting. Revolting, even, how much he relied on others.

Which was weird, because normally Scarlet _would_ find that revolting, which didn't quite explain why it was making him feel so...gooey inside right now. Was that...happiness? Well, maybe not happy. Just...pleased? Maybe. He wasn't sure what it was. But whatever is it, it made his chest warm and his heart stutter weirdly. It was unnatural, and unsuspecting, and he wasn't sure how to go about it.

The more time he spent around Spider-Man, the more amused he got. But now it was getting...endearing? He wasn't sure what it was, it was just _there_. Sitting on his chest, curled up over his heart, purring like a kitten.

He's tried brushing him off, snapping back; giving Spider-Man the cold shoulder, anything to get him to stop doing these things to him. But the blasted guy wasn't taking the hint. He just kept coming back, like some affectionate, wanting-to-please-and-care-for-you puppy that was getting harder and harder to push away.

And it irked Scarlet that he wanted to make sure that puppy was okay. When Spider-Man came hobbling up to him after fighting off those Hydra agents, Scarlet's heart nearly sky-rocketed with panic when he waved at him cheerfully, covered in blood, and wobbling.

Trying to convince himself that it was just because he wanted the mission to go correctly wasn't really working anymore.

Scarlet shook his head, shaking it the way a dog might when it's wet, flinging those thoughts away. He just needed to shove them to the side and focus. Just focus. Keep yourself locked up.

Taking a breath, he steeled his nerves, glanced at the guy hanging off his shoulder, naively unaware of Scarlet's thoughts, and kept up their pace.

* * *

Scarlet lay back in the Med Bay cot, scowling at his shirt, which had been discarded at the end of it, in favor of him getting wrapped up. Dr. Connors was attending to Spider-Man now.

The stupid, full-hearted guy had instantly thrown Scarlet into Dr. Connors care the moment they stepped into the Med-Bay. He absolutely refused to be complacent until Scarlet was checked over, of which Dr. Connors simply took in with a resigned stride because he was probably expecting this, and helped Scarlet to taking his shirt off so his ribs could be bandaged.

Scarlet glared at Spider-Man the whole time, who, having lifted his mask up to his nose to nibble at some saltine crackers, was beaming at him wholly pleased. That little weasel couldn't go 5 minutes without being so damn self-sacrificing. Did Scarlet honestly have to hold him down and _force_ him to get a check-up? That was not in his missions description.

Dr. Connors got Scarlet taken care of in record time and was now helping Spider-Man off with his own shirt to check the long gash on his arm.

"This is pretty deep," the doctor was muttering as he cleaned the gunk and dried blood from the wound. "Not deep enough for stitches, you know, for your healing factor, but we're gonna need to bandage it pretty tight."

"Do whatcha got to do, Doc."

"Hm, yes, well, I shouldn't even be _in_ the medical wing, you know. I may be a doctor, but I'm more of a scientist. I don't know why you keep bringing me in to stitch you up."

"C'mon, I trust your judgment."

"Yes, unfortunately," he sighed, "well, let's get this cleaned up. I'll bandage up your arm then we'll see about your ankle." Dr. Connors got up, giving quick instructions to one of the nurses on hand, who scurried off to grab gauze and disinfectant, and turned, noticing Scarlet again. "Oh, you can leave now, Scarlet Spider. You're good to go."

"Er…thanks…Doc…"

To Scarlet's own surprise, he kept firmly to the seat.

"Erm…" Dr. Connors adjusted his coat awkwardly. "Or you can keep sitting there. Whichever is fine with you."

Scarlet nodded at him, silently, in thanks this time.

The nurse was back in no time, and Dr. Connors set to work patching up Spider-Man. Scarlet watched silently from his corner, arms crossed, as Spider-man winced, hissed, but ultimately kept still. Soon enough, Dr. Connor got back to his feet, wiping his hands in satisfaction.

"There you go," he smiled. "Try not to hurt yourself, kay. I'm not a legitimate doctor."

Spider-Man grinned in a way that said _no-promises_ and gave him a two-finger salute.

When Dr. Connors left, he glanced back between them, pursed his lips, and shut the curtain around them so they had privacy. How he knew Scarlet wanted to talk to Spider-Man, he couldn't say. But before he could get his lashing in for Spider-Man double-crossing him in the med-bay, Spider-Man was already sitting up and peering at him in concern. "You okay, Ben?" He asked.

Scarlet blanched. "Yeah, I'm okay. Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Spider-Man smiled wryly, "I don't know, maybe because you tried to carry me to the Med Bay with _broken ribs."_

"Cracked ribs."

"Whatever."

Grumbling, Scarlet gingerly lifted himself up off the cot, to lean against the wall. "We need to talk about you're self-preservation. Or, lack thereof."

Spider-Man scoffed, gingerly laying back on the bed. "Pfft, whatever you say, _Director Fury."_

"This isn't a joke!" Scarlet strode toward him, wishing he could walk with a bit more demanding ease then his pained shuffle permitted. "You could've really hurt yourself today. I _told_ you to hang back."

Spider-Man looked back up at him, lips quirking, "D'aww, you _do_ care."

Scarlet stopped at the end of Spider-Man's bed, leaning against it so he was looming over him. Spider-Man sat up, looking up at him with a grin. His grin faltered though when Scarlet whispered, rather hoarsely, and somewhat surprised, "I... _do_ care…"

He sat up farther. "I, uh…wow, I'm - I'm sorry, Ben….I didn't…I didn't realize you actually cared that much…"

Scarlet sighed heavily, leaning forward his he was supporting himself on his arms, of which were planted on either side of Spider-man, and bowed his head a little. "Just…stop being so reckless, punk. People are depending on you."

Spider-Man leaned forward, dangerously close to Scarlet's face. "I'm…I'm _really_ sorry, Ben," he sounded painfully sincere. "I didn't mean to make you worry…in my defense though, you worried me to. So, I guess we're even."

Scarlet wasn't sure what came over him. It could've been the hospital smell, or the way Spider-Man fingers suddenly were touching his bandages with gentle fingers. His lips were turned down in worry because he cared so _damn_ much; he sounded so concerned and sincere it made Ben's heart ache something fierce.

It was as if all the emotions Ben was working on repressing slammed their fist into his chest and declared that they had enough. They exploded inside him like a shrapnel bomb, impaling his ribs, his heart, and his gut with such an intense wave of emotion he thought he'd explode too.

He didn't want to see Spider-Man – Peter – frown like that. Didn't want him to worry; he wanted him to be happy.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Scarlet lifted Peter's chin up, stared into those wide-lenses for half a second, and then smashed his lips into his. The kiss was sudden and abrupt, and Peter jolted in surprise, tensing on the medical bed.

Scarlet waited for him to push him off. To yell at him. Scramble away. Make his mission easier to fulfill with a sting of rejection.

But he didn't. Rather, Peter relaxed and pressed _into_ him. He was kissing Scarlet back, snaking his good arm around his neck to pull him closer. Scarlet could smell blood on him, taste just a hint of salt on his lips, feel the heat of his body, and something in him yearned to get closer.

Instead, he broke the kiss. He didn't retreat, not with Peter's arm still around him, but gave their mouths an inch of distance as they caught their breath.

"M' sorry," Scarlet mumbled when he could think straight again. "I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize," Peter said, breathlessly, and pulled him in again. Scarlet went in without resistance. This time he snaked his arms around Peter's torso, and slowly lowered them onto the bed, wary of his ribs. Peter's bandaged arm curled gingerly around Scarlet's torso, clinging to him as if Scarlet was something other than the rotten scum-bag he was. Like he was something special to treasure.

Another shrapnel of emotion burrowed itself into his heart and Ben deepened their kiss, allowing every emotion, every thought and fear tornado-ing through his head to bleed out. He cared for Peter. He cared for him so damn much it felt like taking a knife to the gut. Everything about him. The way his hair ruffled when his mask came off, the way his eyes sparkled when he thought of a new stupid pun, his smirk when he quipped, the way he cared about what Scarlet thought and felt when it seemed like no one else did.

Their lips moved to together, deep and eager for another taste. A frantic, desperate edge to their breath.

Hydra, in all his time with them, had never cared about him as much as Peter. He….

Otto. The name cut through Scarlet's mind like a knife. Otto would not approve of this.

It doused him like a bucket of cold water.

What was he _doing?_

He lurched away from Peter, breaking the kiss and jerking Peter's arm back, which had still been around his torso.

"Ow! Ben, what -"

"I'm sorry," Scarlet said, backing up, hands up by his chest as if Peter was aiming a gun toward his heart. "M'sorry. M'sorry. I - I have to go."

"Ben, wait." but Scarlet was already running out of the door. He tried not to imagine the hurt expression on Peter's face, nor the way he'd probably blame himself for Ben running out, or the fact that his ribs felt as though something was driving a crowbar through them. All Ben knew was that he needed to get out of there _fast_.

What was he doing? He just kissed Peter Parker. Kissed _Spider-Man._ The very hero he was infiltrating SHIELD to take down. His mission was to get close to him, but not _that_ close! He was getting into it too deep. He needed to take a step back and re-evaluate the situation, take it up on a new angle.

Otto prepared him against every obstacle he might encounter. Every fumble and backup plan to use in the case that anything went sideways. What he never taught Ben was how to avoid falling in _love_ with Spider-Man.

Love.

Did Scarlet really love him? He cared for Peter. _Gosh,_ he cared SO much. He didn't want Peter to get hurt, but that was inevitable. Ben wasn't here to start an _actual_ normal-ish life, with friends and family and - and a (possible ) boyfriend. He didn't want it.

He didn't want to hold Peter in his arms. Didn't want to listen to his stupid jokes, because they weren't funny. Didn't want to keep that goofy smile on his face. Didn't want to kiss him till they were both dopey from lack of air. HE DIDN'T. WANT. IT.

And yet...

Scarlet only stopped running when he became aware when the pain in his ribs got to be too much. He stopped in a SHIELD bathroom, went into the stall at the far end, locked himself in, and sagged against the wall.

He was just getting so mixed up in this. He needed a breather. A reminder of what he was working for.

With shaky fingers he tapped into the frequency Otto taught him, connecting his comm to an unidentifiable link that would vanish from his servers without a trace as soon as he disconnected it. He waited a few minutes before Otto's face appeared on the screen.

"Scarlet Spider," he greeted, cool and metallically. "What have you to report to me today."

Ben exhaled quietly to settle his nerves and cleared his throat. "Er, me and Spider-Man," he tried not to let his voice catch, "cleared a Hydra base today. I managed to deport the important Hydra information away from the main servers without Spider-Man noticing, and sent them to Hydra Island."

"Good. We don't need him delving into our other projects, would we."

"No sir. Spider-Man and Iron Spider had also developed a few tracking programs. I'm sending you the schematics now." He uploaded the files he stole from Amadeus's lab.

"That's a good Spider," Otto chuckled. "And he doesn't suspect a thing of you?"

"No Sir, he's still unaware."

Otto laughed, "Of course he is. Spider-Man is a fool. It was only a matter of time before I found his weakness. Now we will _crush_ him."

Or crush _on_ him, an unhelpful little voice whispered, and Ben swallowed thickly.

"Anything else to report?" Otto demanded.

"Yes. Spider-Man and I..." _kissed,_ his brain giddily replied. _But_ he couldn't bring himself to say it. The word froze in his throat, digging in with claws as if refusing to come out. It was a secret that wanted to stay hidden, the same way his spider-sense told him he was in danger.

He couldn't tell Otto _that_. That was...personal...

No, what's he thinking. He's supposed to report _everything_. Hydra and Otto needed to know what was going on inside SHIELD and Spider-Man's actions. Even though it was Scarlet who had kissed _him_ the first time.

But...but he couldn't do that to Peter?

What's he talking about? He shouldn't care. He didn't care. This is what he was supposed to be doing.

"Well, what is it?" Otto snapped.

"Spider-Man and I...we...he's starting to trust me. Really starting to trust me. You're plan is working, as you hoped."

"Of course it is," Otto huffed. "As would be expected. If that is all, I have important matters to attend to. Our attack on Spider-Man will be soon. Be ready, my Spider."

"Yes...Yes sir."

"Good."

The screen went blank. Scarlet's arm dropped and he stared up at the ceiling, feeling as though something rotten and slimy had died in his chest. The attack on Spider will be soon.

He glared at the ceiling, digging his fingers into the floor.

In that case, he needed to prepare for the final part of the plan.

* * *

 **Ending on a note of angst, because that's just what I do!**

 **WHOO! This was so much fun to write! I've been fancying the idea of Ben developing a crush on Peter during his stay at the Academy and that conflicting with his mission to spy on him, so it was nice to finally get this out here!**

 **Updates may vary. I have 2 one-shots completely written and edited (including this one), but I have a total of 8 written, and I plan to write (hopefully) 2 more. Updates might vary between the days, but they should be no longer than two days apart.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now! See you next time!**

 **-OfficialUSMWriter (lovin' me some Spider-Man love) out!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man nor any of its characters or episodes. All the fluff, angst, and somewhat half-cooked plot is mine though. :)**_


	2. Peter Parker X Harry Osborn

**Whoo, turns out we do have an update for today! :D**

 **Say hello to some Parksborn!**

 **Parksborn has a special place in my heart. Peter and Harry have always had that spark in their relationship that is just so gosh darn cute! 3**

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Harry opened his mouth, closed it again, and plopped onto the couch with his head in his hands. Peter slowly lowered his coat onto the couch, halfway through with kicking off his shoes. Harry was still in his sodden jacket, shoes wet from the rainfall outside, uncaring for the damp spots he was leaving on the couch. He seemed to age 10 years sitting there, as if he'd sat on some sort of time anomaly left between the cushions.

Peter slowly took his shoes off, put them near the side of the couch, and inched toward Harry. His and Harry's boyfriend-boyfriend relationship (he still couldn't think that without being giddy) was only officially established just recently, after the _months_ and _months_ of subtle yearning. Peter's never really been in a relationship, a _serious_ one that is (his little "relationship" with MJ didn't count because they were eight at the time), so he wasn't quite sure where their groundwork was at. Best friend limits and boyfriend limits were different, right? He knew what to do as a best friend, but he was still working on the boyfriend part.

"I – uh," He sat next to Harry, blowing out his cheeks a little. "What's up?"

Harry huffed a small laugh, but it lacked real zest.

Peter figured it had something to do with what happened tonight. They'd gone to see a movie together, had planned on going out for dinner too. But on their way out after the movie, they had a run-in with a couple of jerks. They'd seen them holding hands, rightfully assumed that they were romantically affiliated, and had said some very unkind things. Harry hadn't really cared at first, just edged Peter toward the exit, when one of the kids said something about all the rich kids being "fags," which Peter was almost tempted to hit the guy for even saying such a thing.

It must've struck a chord with Harry, though. Instead of heading out to dinner, Harry asked if they could head back to the penthouse. He looked so put-out that Peter couldn't say no. Despite his best efforts, Harry had fallen silent throughout the whole ride.

Whatever it was, it was _really_ bothering Harry. What was Peter supposed to do?

What would MJ do right now? She was always the one they could both go to for advice; whether it was a friend problem or admitting ones' true sexuality – _thank you, MJ._

" _You know Harry, Pete,"_ his inner voice said, sounding suspiciously like MJ, " _You guys have been friends for years. What Harry needs right now is his best friend."_

Peter nodded softly to himself, rubbing his hands on his pants. Looking at Harry through the corner of his eye though, his anxiety softened. Smiling lightly, he bumped his shoulder against Harry's. "Hey, what's wrong, Har?"

"Nothing, Pete. It's nothing, just…" he trailed off uncertainly, fingers picking at the sticking in the couch.

"Sounds like it's something to me. Come on, if you can't tell me as your boyfriend," he tried not to blush at the word, "then tells me as your friend. What's wrong?

Harry kept silent.

Peter's nerves began to surge again. Boundaries. He has crossed a boundary, hasn't he? Were their steps he needed to take before they got here? Where even _was_ here? What stage in their relationship were they at?

Before Peter could freak out any more and burst into an inevitable meltdown, Harry leaned back against the couch, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not you," he said, "I know you're, like, two seconds away from freaking out - yeah, I can tell. It's...it's my dad."

Now _that_ was peculiar. Last Peter knew, Harry and Norman's relationship was the best it's been in years. "What's wrong with that? Is it, uh, you know, _Stormin Normin_?"

Harry glanced at him, lips twitching slightly. "No, not that. It's, well - okay, I lied a little bit. It's kind of about you, but it's also about my dad….and what those guys said…"

"Oh..." Peter leaned back against the couch with him, chewing on his lip. "O - okay, I'll admit," he chuckled anxiously, "I'm a little worried now..."

Harry's fingers intertwined with his, squeezing reassuringly, "It's not like that, Pete. _You_ didn't do anything wrong. I'm just…just worried, you know. I don't care about what those idiots said, they're just jerks. It's just…the rich kids' thing…just kind of reminded me I guess…" he made a small noise of exasperation, "This - well, you're the first boyfriend I've ever introduced to dad, and I'm just kind of worried about how he'll react, is all."

Ahh, okay, that made more sense. Peter didn't exactly know where Norman Osborn stood toward the LGBTQ community; he's never heard him discuss it or anything. Peter has known Harry was bi for a while now, but it always seemed so at ease with it. Peter naturally assumed Norman knew.

"Like, he _knows_ you and all," Harry continued, "But that's as a friend. You're like a really close family friend, _especially_ because of how you're, you know, Spider-Man and all. So, it's like he _knows_ you, but not as a boyfriend." Harry's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my gosh, how will he react knowing I'm _dating_ Spider-Man? You know how stressed he was when I was around you as the Patrioteer, he wouldn't even let me go to SHIELD Academy without checking up on me. He's gonna flip knowing I'm dating you now. Maybe this is a bad idea, Pete. May - maybe we can wait, or - or, hold off telling him. Maybe -"

"Hey," Peter interrupted, sitting up so he was face-to-face with Harry. "Just as long as you're not breaking up with me. It's gonna be okay Harry. You'll be fine." He squeezed his hand. "I know this is kind of scary. Especially because this is, well, Norman Osborn. I mean, I was terrified when I came out to Aunt May, so I can't imagine what it must be like for you. I had no idea what she was going to say or how she would react, and that kinda gets to you."

"But that's different," Harry stressed, leaning his head back. "Aunt May is... _Aunt May_. She's so understanding and open-viewed. My dad's he's just so...obsessed with the Osborn name, you know? Would if he just kicks me out because he thinks I'm a disgrace? I - I can't live out on the streets, Pete! I'll die!"

Peter laughed, but soothed it over with a kiss to Harry's knuckles, rubbing his thumb over the spot till Harry wasn't ready to flip a lid. "I understand, Harry. Yes, Aunt May's understanding, but just the fear of the unknown gets to you. I know she loves me, but that didn't stop me from being scared of how she'd react. But I did it anyway and she accepted me. Parents can be strange that way."

Harry snorted.

"What I'm saying is, it's scary, but you should tell him. You won't know how he reacts until he knows. Besides," Peter smirked, "If he does kick you out for being the disgrace you are, I'll ask Aunt May if you can spend the night."

Harry slowly met his eyes and smiled softly. "Thanks, Peter. You're...you're a good boyfriend."

For some reason, that warmed Peter's heart. Before he could grin and say something – likely stupid - Harry suddenly leaned forward and pulled him in for a hug. Which only made the warmth in Peter's chest expand tenfold.

Gosh, it was awesome having a boyfriend. Why hadn't Peter done it before? These hugs felt so much more special than normal, best-friend bro-hugs. Much nicer. Peter definitely recommended them.

"So," Harry said into his hair after a minute of comfortable silence; the kind of silence you could stew in for hours without feeling weird. "I only get to stay one night?"

"You've got to pull your own weight, Har," Peter sighed. "The life of the poor isn't for the faint of heart. We eat 2 hard meals of cold stress a day and keep ourselves messied with financial problems. I'm just not sure you can handle it."

Harry laughed. "Well, I'll be sure to bring my life-savings along. That might help me out a bit, or, give me a head-start."

Peter's eyes narrowed skeptically and he looked up from the hug slightly, "And how big is your life-savings?"

Harry shrugged, bopping Peter's head a little. "Just a bit of loose cash. About 3,000 - 4,000 dollars minimum."

Peter's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He broke the hug completely to look into Harry's face because _day-um._ "You're serious? Like, _serious_ serious."

Harry leaned forward, grin wickedly sharp, "Deadly serious."

"Holy _frick_."

"Yeah, it's awesome being rich."

"Well, now you're just rubbing it in."

Harry shook his head with another laugh, and leaned against the couch, resting his head on the cushion. Peter followed in suit, smiling. They fell into another one of those comfortable silences. Like a warm blanket draped over both of them. Soft and safe.

Until Harry leaned forward, nose a bare inch from Peter, and whispered, "Hey...can I kiss you?"

Peter blinked, a beat passed, and he blushed. He blushed _deeply_. Now that the troubling emotional baggage was cleared - something he was quite familiar with - his relationship naivety was back to the steering wheel. Harry wanted to kiss? Like, a _kiss_ kiss. Like, a lip to lip hug? For realises? The last person Peter's ever kissed was...was Aunt May actually. On her birthday.

Would if Peter didn't do it right? Kissing had technique didn't it? Was there a method to it? A certain way to make it better? He's had absolutely no practice! Why didn't they have practices for this type of thing? These are things Peter needed to learn!

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry assured him. "It's perfectly fine if you don't want to, Pete. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Whoa, just hold up a second. Peter didn't NOT want to. He...he kind of, actually, maybe...did want to kiss, like, a LOT.

"Wait," he said, "I uh,' he cleared his throat."I - I guess I wouldn't mind...a kiss, that is...if - if you still want to. Um...yeah...that's fine with me if it's fine with you. I mean, if you want to, then yeah, let's do it. But, uh, if - if you don't, I totally understand. I'm probably not the best kisser, but-"

Harry leaned forward; lips so close to Peter's could almost feel them, and ultimately brought Peter's mouth to a slamming halt. "You're so cute when you're flustered," he commented, which did not help with Peter's blushing situation.

Before he had any more time to dwell on that, Harry closed the rest of the space, touching his lips to Peters and effectively wiping his mind of everything he wanted to say.

Then...then it was just them. Everything else kinda faded into the background. It was a soft, sweet kiss; on that melted Peter like warm chocolate, and now he was all gooey inside. Harry shifted their position for better leverage, threading his fingers through Peter's hair, move his lips against Peters in a way that suggested that kissing _did_ have technique. Dully noted.

They split when it was getting harder to breathe, locking eyes.

"So...again?" Peter asked. "For research purposes,"

Harry looked at him weirdly, then rolled his eyes. "You're so weird, Pete," he laughed. "But, yeah. Again."

And they were back. The kiss was deeper the second time around, and faintly, through the misty daze shrouding Peter's mind, their positions adjusted again. Peter fell backward till his back hit the couch cushion, Harry on top of him, as they kissed again and again…and again…and again.

This wasn't so bad. This was...pretty fantastic if Peter were being honest.

And just went he felt what might've been a little tongue, Peter heard the door click and swing open, and the footsteps that followed immediately after halted. As if a bungee cord had been tied to Harry's middle, he sprang off Peter, almost vaulting himself across the couch, whereas Peter sat up with the speed only a superhuman could achieve, quickly trying to pat down his tousled hair, wide-eyed and still blushing.

Norman Osborn was staring at them, wide-eyed, briefcase in one hand, phone halfway to his ear in the other, with a damp coat hanging off his arm. He looked between them, mouth parted in surprise.

"Da - dad," Harry stuttered, jumping to his feet. "Let - let me explain."

The briefcase dropped on the floor. Norman's surprise melted slightly, replaced with something a little more fondly exasperated. "Well, it's about time." He said, tossing his coat over the back of the armchair. "I thought you two were never going to make it official."

* * *

 **AKA, Norman Osborn has been waiting for those two to get together for the longest time. They finally did! (*whispers* He secretly ships them)**

 **Thank you for the support last chapter! :D See you again soon!**

 **-OfficialUSMWriter out!**


	3. Peter Parker X Danny Rand

**And next here on our list! Peter Parker X Danny Rand! AH! THey're so cute! 3 I love them!**

 **Not much to say up here, so continue on my lovelies!**

* * *

You know, it was amazing how participating in a royal magical tournament as your boyfriend's champion to a mystical pocket-dimension throne could be so exhausting. Peter was cold, bruised, tired, and - oddly - sporting an extreme craving for Chinese.

Danny was beside him, leading them down the stone steps of the mountain, while the wise elders of Kun'Lun and a coterie of guards escorting Scorpion followed behind. Scorpion was near the rear of the group, interlocked in a circle of weapons keeping him at bay, but Peter could feel his glare on his back as easily as if he were right behind him.

Whoo, looks like he earned himself a new enemy. That tended to happen when he was left unsupervised for long periods of time.

But, on the downside, that also meant Danny had a new enemy, and if his scowl was anything to go by, he wasn't too happy about that either. Peter could understand that. While he's never had a "friend" like Scorpion out for his blood (unless Ava's desire to run their training sessions counted), he _has_ obtained the personal hate a great number of dangerous people, so he could at least understand the _constantly-looking-over-my-shoulder_ pressure that tended to follow.

"Hey," Peter bumped his shoulder into Danny's. "You okay, Fist?"

"Hmm?" Danny looked at him, eyes glazed and somewhat unfocused as he was drawn from his thoughts, and smiled wanly. "Oh, yes, of course, my friend. Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Obviously."

Danny smiled again, but his eyes were back to the ground where their feet were crumping through the snow. It took all of Peter's willpower not to reach out and grab his boyfriend's hand to at least convey that he was here for him. But, the wise-old people of Kun'Lun still didn't technically know that he and Danny were dating. It was like some _good-boy-dating-the-bad-boy-and-couldn't-tell-the-parents_ concept, only Peter could hardly call himself as a "bad boy" (more like an outsider scum if Scorpion's opinion counted - which it _didn't_ ) and Danny was a super-rich monk who had just obtained the Kun'Lun throne and was now basically a king. So, the stakes were even higher.

Which, wow, now that Peter was thinking about it, Danny is a king. That's kinda cool.

And intimidating…

Was he going to be stalked by Kun'Lun paparazzi now? Gosh, he hoped not. If his media reputation, by any source, was anything to go by, he couldn't afford to be called a menace by the monk-version of J. Jonah Jameson. His self-esteem couldn't take it.

But that was in the case that Peter _remained_ Danny's boyfriend. Nick Fury had been skeptical enough of their relationship when he first found out (which did NOT take very long) so the super old people who watched Kun'Lun, who could also easily kick his butt whilst sipping their morning tea, would probably be pretty hesitant towards it too. Peter wondered how open Kun'Lun was to gay relationships.

Danny said they were closed off to the world, so did that include new relationship ideals? But they also seemed to be pretty open-minded. Would they even accept a king on their throne who preferred to be with a man? Peter wasn't sure, and he didn't know if he wanted to find out.

This was Danny's life here. He had only been granted a year with the outside world before he had to return to Kun'Lun. That year was supposed to be used to settle his earthly tabs and say good-byes, yet Danny had been using it as a way to grow as a hero and a leader, and save people from villainy.

But he still had a life here. Peter didn't want to take that from him. He wasn't even sure if Danny would want to leave it at all. Honestly, in a competition between a beautiful, magical kingdom in its own pocket dimension and Peter, the kingdom won hands down.

Maybe Nick Fury was right when he told Peter he didn't know what he was getting into. Fury had to have known that Danny would leave eventually, so perhaps his advice was his own type of warning to Peter. He knew that they'd inevitably have to say good-bye to each other, even though he never _mentioned_ it.

Yet, Peter hadn't listened, of course, and now he was regretting it.

He didn't want to say good-bye to Danny. Not yet. They were only 2 months into their official relationship and they've been 2 of the best months Peter has had in a while. Danny was a magnificent snuggler, and he never judged Peter when he awoke at night from nightmares. In fact, Danny helped those go away too. Did this weird zen-magic trick on Peter till he fell asleep, that kept all the nightmares at bay. Peter hasn't slept this good in a long time. It was as if Danny's very touch drove all his ailments and fears away.

Peter nibbled thoughtfully on his lip, sneaking a peek at Danny, who was still staring at the snow in thought.

He stemmed the urge to grab his hand again.

* * *

"Wow, Kun'Lun pajamas are so soft," Peter gasped, giving a princess twirling in the satin-silk robes he'd been given for the night. Danny sat on the thickly padded mat on the floor – Kun'Lun's equivalent of a bed – smiling at Peter softly.

"They're weaved right here in Kun'Lun," he said, "with the finest materials of the land. They should be soft."

"Yeah, no kidding." Peter gave a theatrical sigh, but joined him on the mat, leaning back till his head hit the soft pillow at the end. "Do you think they'd let me take them home? You know, as a token of my visit? Hey," he lifted his head. "Does Kun'Lun sale keychains?

Danny shrugged and lay down with him. "I'm not sure about the keychains, but I can ask about the robes for you."

"That'd be absolutely stupendous, I'm not gonna lie." Peter did NOT want to ask the Elders if he could take their pajamas with him. That'd be rather awkward.

The crackling of the fireplace filled their silence and Peter basked in the warm glow of the flames. It was nice here. You know, if you could stand cold winds and snow. But it was beautiful. Magical too. _Literally_ , there was something magical about this place. An off-kilter feel to it that gave you the impression that it wasn't quite a part of the rest of the world.

Of course, Danny would want to stay in a place like this. Who wouldn't?

Peter's heart sank. He'd be leaving tomorrow, and Danny would be staying here. His team would lose one of the most level-headed, caring people Peter knew, and Danny would inherit a kingdom of loyal Kun'Lunians.

He didn't want to break up with Danny, but Peter was positive a long-distance relationship wouldn't work. Besides, if Danny was going to run this place, he didn't need any distractions. Which is all Peter would be. One big, bright red and blue, talking distraction.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, taking Peter's hand in his. "You're sad."

Peter smiled softly, despite the ache in his chest. "You looking at my chi-energy again?"

Danny snuggled a little farther into the matt, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. "Perhaps," he admitted. "It's...calming. Your chi, that is. It soothes me."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear about myself."

Danny turned over so he was looking at Peter, eyes wide and concerned, "But you _are_ sad. What's wrong, my love?"

Peter's heart fluttered. He loved it when Danny called him "my love." There was something so sophisticated about it. Classy. In a victorian era lover type of way. And he's been in a Victorian era dimension before, so he could say that.

But the ceiling was suddenly a lot more interesting than Danny's inquisitive gaze. The loud, blaring elephant in the room needed to be addressed, but Peter really, _really_ didn't want to. He didn't want to lose Danny.

"I think you know why," Peter whispered, just loud enough for Danny to hear, who nodded with his own sad sigh.

"Yeah, I do." He collapsed back on the mat, but his fingers kept rubbing against Peter's knuckles. "You'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll be staying here. Our relationship…" he trailed, grimacing.

Yeah, Peter didn't want to say it either.

But it had to be done. Peter turned around, laying his head on Danny's chest and looping his arm over his torso. "Yeah, I know," he nestled into his side. "A long-distance relationship wouldn't work, would it?"

Above him, Danny shook his head, but curled his arm around Peter's shoulders, keeping him close. "No, it wouldn't. I'm not sure if the Monks would…I could try, but…no…I don't think it would."

"That's what I thought," Peter sighed, closing his eyes. Why couldn't they just stay like this? It was warm in here, he had Danny, and he didn't need much else. Stupid life, stupid heroes, stupid villain, stupid monks, and stupid rituals.

"Thank you for serving as my Champion today, Spider," Danny said.

"Eh, don't mention it. You deserve the throne, Danny. Not the weirdo with a poison fetish."

Danny's chuckled was faint, and his finger-stroking faltered. "Scorpion worries me." He admitted.

Peter glanced up at him. "Hey, if I have to I'll kick his butt 10 times over if he even comes near you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Danny stressed, "I'm worried about _you_. Scorpion will be banned from Kun'Lun for his deceptions and let out into the world outside. He…he will hold a grudge against you, Peter. And I won't be able to…I….I can't keep him away."

The worry in his voice struck a chord in Peter's heart. He shifted so he was looking up in Danny's face, which was creased with worry. "I'll be fine. I've handled worse," he cupped Danny's face, smiling in a way that he hoped was comforting.

"Of course you have," Danny said, not looking completely convinced. "I know, but…"

Peter silenced him with a small, quick kiss.

"We should get to bed," he said when they broke it, and Danny nodded.

They settled down on the mat. There was another one close to them, meant for Peter, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Danny's arms. If this was his last night with Danny, he didn't want to spend it across the room from him. Danny didn't question it either when Peter settled down next to him. Simply, he pulled the blanket up over them both and allowed Peter to curl up to his side, head resting on his chest again. Peter listened to the steady beat of Danny's heart.

"Danny, do you think…do you think you could do that thing one more time? The zen-thing?"

Danny chuckled, "Yes," he said, placing his hand over the small of Peter's back. "I can do the zen-thing." Peter felt his fist glow slightly and instantly a sense of calm and ease washed over him. Danny's used his chi energy abilities to put Peter to sleep before. In a way, if kind of connected them a deeper, spiritual way.

"Hmm, thanks Fortune Cookie," Peter hummed.

It took only a few minutes before he was asleep in Danny's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Peter was given a hearty breakfast, permission to keep his pajamas (as per request from Danny), and would be spending his trip back to New York in First Class on a lavish plane.

It was the worst morning of his life.

Danny stuck with him the whole time, but Peter could see heartbreak in his eyes. Why was this so _hard_? Why couldn't it be easier to leave? Peter felt as though his heart was ripping in two.

It was snippy and cold outside when Danny escorted him to the Rand Industries plane. They stopped just outside of the stairway ramp. Peter rubbed his neck timidly, _refusing_ to cry because 1) neither of them needed that, and 2) he really didn't want to freeze his mask to his face.

"Well…I should get going," Peter said, gesturing loosely to the plane. "I've got a long way to go."

"Yes, I suppose you should," Danny's hands clasped behind his back and he nodded. It was silent between them for just a few seconds before Danny lunged forward and wrapped Peter in a spine-breaking hug. Cause' he had amazing arms like that.

Despite his back on the verge of breaking, Peter hugged him back with equal fervish.

"Tell the others that I'll miss them," Danny said tightly, voice muffled in Peter's chest.

"I will," Peter said. "I promise. And we won't forget you, Danny."

Danny hugged him harder.

They must've been hugging longer than they thought, as a moment later a throat cleared next to them, where the oldest of the monks was watching them dully, one eyebrow hiked up her forehead.

They quickly let go.

"Apologies Master," Danny said, bowing respectfully. "We were just saying our good-byes."

"As I could see," she said. "However," she added, just as Peter stepped toward the plane. "The Elders and I held council. It seems as though you still have threads connecting you to the outside world, Daniel, and that you have learned much in your absence of Kun'Lun. Therefore, we have agreed that it is best, perhaps, to permit you one more year in the outside world before you take your place as the Ruler of Kun'Lun."

Peter and Danny froze.

"Wait, so…" Peter shuffled closer as if to verify. "You're saying that...that Danny can come back?" he asked, slowly.

The Elder looked close to rolling her eyes. "Yes, Daniel may return to your world. But only for another year." She barely got that last bit out before Peter made a shrill noise of excitement in the back of his throat and tackled Danny - a full football body tackle - that had them both tottering back in the snow.

Danny's smile was almost as big as Peter as they landed in a mound of snow. Despite Peter's personal prejudice to the cold, he couldn't even be bothered by it as he lifted his mask and kissed Danny. A real, good, throurgh kiss that earned him a noise of appreciation as Danny kissed back.

It took a moment before Peter realized that they still weren't alone, and once the conclusion came full circle, he looked back up at the Elder Monk in a mixture of unease and sheepish anxiety. "I – uh…sorr – sorry. I didn't—"

"Worry not, Spider. We were aware of your...intimate relationship," she said, turning around. If Peter didn't know any better, he'd have thought he saw her smiling.

Danny laughed at Peter's stunned expression, drawing Peter back to him. "Come on, Spider," he said, planting another kiss on him. "Let's go home."

 **Annnnd done! And they go back to SHIELD and live out the rest of the series until Danny inevitable has to leave again. T.T**

 **Spideyfist is actually really adorable. I like it. :3**

 **-OfficialUSMWriter**


	4. Spider-Man X The Human Torch

**Sorry, this was late guys. Got sick - whoopie.**

 **Anyway, here's a Spideytorch! :D They're so cute :3**

* * *

It shouldn't be this cold.

No, he was going to take it a step further and say it should be _illegal_ to be this cold. It was February, which, last Peter checked, was supposed to be the _end_ of winter. So why, sitting on a Bugle jumbotron in the freezing cold winds and snow, was he under the impression that he was at the butt of a very cruel, very cold joke?

The only thing he could think of that he hated _more_ than the weather, was the mini crimewave New York had entered since the end of December. Maybe it was the result of criminal's determination to meet their New Year's Resolution of crime, or the year's theme of "New year, new me," that was spurring them into action. Whatever is was, now, rather just giving up when he arrived on scene, as Peter had come to appreciate, they've been attempting to fight back. Peter was not using the word "attempting" lightly either, because there have been some extreme cases of them trying to get away. One guy had actually jumped through a window with his stolen loot of chocolates. No joke.

Taking them down was simple enough. But was it still annoying? Yes, very much so.

It was February 12, only 2 days form Valentine's day. So where was all the love?

He certainly wasn't feeling it from Jameson's daily lashing of him, but when did that ever make him feel better?

Peter's pranced around nearly every street in New York, and while the unmistakable stench of "love" was in the air, it did little to staunch his increasing level of frustration.

Crimewaves were the absolute _worst._ They were like heatwaves, only the heat came in excessive petty crimes and thefts, with no chance of ever shaking this particular brand of sweat off. Cause technically, as the hero, he was _supposed_ to be the coolant to the flames. By stopping the criminals he was relieving the stress and paranoia from the public and assisting the police in their endeavors, cause, honestly, they were just as exhausted. Only, thing is, rather than a cool bucket of water, Peter felt like an inexperienced boy scout trying desperately to put out a bonfire, using nothing but a smoking fan to quell the flames, which was making it worse.

The heat of the crimewave and the _agony_ of the cold were both beginning to wane on him.

He could only punch so many criminals before his puns got too tacky, even for him. Besides, did he mention it was COLD.

As a graduate student of SHIELD Academy, he was both an official agents and an official superhero (of sorts.), so he was supposed to handle these types of thing He got to come and go as he pleased, like in the good old days, now with SHIELD resources to back him if he ever called for them. But now that he was fighting crime solo, he didn't realize how much he previously relied on teams, of whom had also graduated from SHIELD Academy, and promoted themselves into higher positions in society.

Nova was back with the Guardians of the Galaxy, White Tiger and Powerman were high-tier SHIELD agents (currently on a high-stake mission in Asia), and Iron Fist was back in Kun'Lun ruling his people. The New Warriors were still at large, but they've expanded themselves past New York and were tackling problems that came up in part of the world that required their help. Last Peter knew, they were somewhere in California tracking an old mafia gang. Agent Venom and Scarlet Spider were busy being instructors at SHIELD, (Agent Venom, who, last time Peter talked to him, was thinking about joining the military) and Iron Spider who spent nearly all his time working with Tony Stark through his Stark Industries internship program.

Basically, Peter was alone but not alone. He knew that if he ever called them in for help, they'd be at his side in a heartbeat. Besides, they always had their occasional get-together hoo-ha whenever they could find the time, but with everyone being so busy, those were getting few and far between. Peter missed having a team, he'd admit it.

They'd definitely come in handy right about now. The crimewave was pretty moderate considering how bad they could get, but with only him and the NYPD doing anything about it, it felt like he was punching an anthill. THe more he uncovered the more ants that crawled out of the works.

The Avengers were somewhere in Wakanda sorting out some diplomatic issues, and the X-Men were off doing their own thing - they didn't normally come a-calling when New York was pestered with petty theft.

Now, don't get him wrong, Peter loved his city, and saving them from the small crimes is kind of what he did best. But a guy can only go so long without sleep before it _really_ starts driving on his nerves.

The clouds bunching overheard didn't look as though they'd be letting up any time soon, and the night was still young. Already, he's stopped a jewelry store robbery, several muggings, a weird burglar who had a chocolate fetish and was breaking into a string of Valentines' themed stores, and then even _weirder_ burglar with a teddy bear fetish who was chocolate-knabbers accomplice, as well as a handful of purse-snatchers looking to cash in on some luck.

The snow was coming down in thin stream-lines, yet the wind was biting and the cold was sinking deep into his skin - even with his SHIELD issued thermal suit. It's been snowing nearly nonstop all day, and the snow was piling high on the building tops where only he could tarnish the, otherwise undisturbed, layering.

His feet crumped into the snow loudly as walked the perimeter of the roof, indulging in a small break while frantically breathing into his hands to extract a bit of feeling out of them. It wasn't working too well. His skin tingled raw, his hands were on the precipice of losing all feeling, and his toes were already numbed.

What he wouldn't do for a cup of coffee right about now. Just the thought of that dreamy caffeine had him foaming at the mouth. He's only been out for a few hours and he was already beginning to feel drowsy. Which, normally, would be a weird thing for him. He could, at _least_ , go a few more hours before lack of sleep took affect

But as a half-spider half-human aberration, and with years of crime fighting in the snow, he's come to realize that this kind of weather affected him on a whole different level. It _could_ have something to do with spiders and hibernation during the winter. But, he had yet to collapse into a sleeping pile, so he didn't think it was an imminent threat yet.

Besides, he's gone somewhat used to this impact on him. His spider-sense got a lot fuzzier when it snowed. Like static cling on his brain. So fighting with his spider-sense half asleep was a trial in of itself.

Shaking the building snow on his head, Peter jumped up and crouched on the top of the jumbotron, using the billboard of Jameson slandering his name as a makeshift cover from the wind. Curling his arms around himself and sinking into his legs, he shriveled into a frozen Spidey husk.

Below, Jameson shooting expletives so fiery, they almost warmed him.

"Where's a heating pad when you need one?" He grumbled.

And suddenly, as if some divine figure had heard, the snow around him began to glow.

"Say my name three times, spin in a circle, and sacrifice some chicken wings and I'm summoned," a voice shouted above him and Peter jumped up with a shriek, scrambling across the jumbotron, and falling down into the snow on the roof.

With a hand smashed over his chest, Peter glared up at his offender, demanding, "Who the hel-" he blinked, recoiling in surprise. Then leaned forward again in disbelief. " _Johhny?"_

A blonde haired weirdo landed next to him, donning the ever familiar blue suit the bore the double F insignia. He dropped on the roof next to Peter, just as the last red flame flickered from his hair. He dropped into a crouch next to Peter, chin in one hand, grin wide.

"Hey Spides, you look cozy," he snickered.

"Oh my gos – _Johnny_ ," Peter surged forward, engulfing Johnny's frame in a large, frozen hug. He broke it just as quickly though, holding him by his shoulders. "Why the _hell_ did you sneak up on me like that, you jerk? When did you get back? Do you _know_ how longer you were gone? Oh my _gosh_ you're BACK!" He crushed him in a hug again.

Johnny only laughed into Peter's shoulders and quickly wrapped his arms around him too. "Just got back. Thought I'd drop by and see how's it going. Can't say I'm surprised to see you freezing out here."

Peter broke them apart again, beamed at him, and promptly smacked him upside the head.

" _Hey –_ what was that for?"

"For sneaking up on me, you dummy! I could've punched your throat in."

"Yeah, _okay_ ," Johnny jostled Peter's covered hair, stepping away with a smirk when Peter tried pushing him away, resulting in him nearly stumbling back into the snow again, "because that scream was definitely gonna be a punch in the throat."

"Hey, that was you're warning, pal," Peter followed him to the edge of the building, "If you hear that sound, you're in imminent danger."

"Right, whatever you say."

They both stopped on the building edge, looking over the edge at the heavy-laden street's below. "Seriously, man," Peter said, leaning against the bars holding the billboard sign. "When did you get back."

"Just barely. Like, literally 30 minutes ago."

"And it took you that long to come see me?"

"Hey, I had priorities, Webs. Burritos, okay. Burritos are very important."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Peter conceded.

The snow was coming down thicker than ever, but Peter noticed, with some jealousy, that the flakes around Johnny disappeared whenever they got within proximity with him. As if they'd entered an invisible atmosphere. Peter shivered violently, harshly reminded of his hate of the cold.

Johnny glanced at him slightly, but with his eyes fixated on the skyline, he said, "Stupid, of _course_ you're out here freezing your butt off. Do I seriously need to warm you up? Right when I get back?"

Peter stared far down at the streets, hands in his armpits, and blushed. "Er…uh…" he got fleeting memories of the times he and Johnny had gone on patrol, back when Peter was still pretty green in the superhero biz. He remembered fighting crime together, food breaks, long conversations on the Statue of Liberty, and, when they're relationship had gotten...more intimate, the odd occasion when Johnny would wrap his arms around him to warm him up on those _particularly_ cold nights.

"Er…." his throat was suddenly very dry, "Y – yeah, I guess you're gonna have to you...you know, if you must."

Johnny shook his head, but Peter glimpsed a smile just before he moved behind him and wrapped him in his arms, hooking them over Peter's chest. Instantly, the air around him warmed, making his skin tingle, and nearly sagged into Johnny's chest.

It was like stepping into his own pocket dimension The cold air nipping around them receded, replaced with a blanket of warmth that settled on Peter's chilled bones. He sighed in over-exaggerated blissful, this time really leaning into Johnny's frame.

Johnny snorted, "Better?"

 _"Much_ better."

Where had Johnny been all his life? Well, you know, aside from the inter-dimensional space-warp missions that had threatened the stability of their world. It's been _forever_ since Peter's seen him. Just before leaving, Johnny had told him that this mission would be going for a while, but he didn't think it was going to take years.

Until he was gone, Peter didn't realize how much he was going to miss him...

And it wasn't just the hugs he missed, although they were a nice bonus. It was just...Johnny in general. He gave Peter back just as much as he dished out in quips, understood all of his references, and had the kind of airy vibe around him that gave hours worth of conversation their drive. Back before his SHIELD days, Peter remembered the nights they spent on top of the Statue of Liberty, conversation hopping for hours on the most random topics.

Where had those days gone?

A huge time-warp drew Johnny with the rest of the Fantastic Four up in space and that was the last Peter saw of him for years. Hell, he hadn't even known he was back until Johnny was literally sneaking up on him.

"You're being unusually quiet." Johnny said, tilting his head slightly through Peter's peripheral vision. "What? Don't tell me I actually got you to shut up."

"Ha, you wish," Peter snorted. "I was just...thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Well...us, I guess - shut up, I'm not being sappy," Johnny stifled his giggle, and tried nodded sericomically. "I haven't seen you in forever Johnny," Peter continued, "It's been years. I was just, you know, thinking about those good ol' days."

Peter felt's Johnny's chuckles again, only this one was much softer, and nestled closer to him as Johnny burrowed his nose behind the nape of Peter's neck. Something warm blossomed in Peter's chest, and he didn't think it had anything to do with Johnny's fire powers.

"The good ol' days, huh? What made them so special?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. It seemed a lot simpler then. I'd bust some low criminal, you'd help out, we'd sass each other, than we'd go get pizza. But then you got busy with the FF, left, I joined SHIELD -"

"You did WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, you probably didn't know, huh? Yeah, SHIELD works for me now, its _cra-zy."_

"No, seriously Peter, you joined SHIELD?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, it's a big long story."

Johnny broke their from-behind hug and turned Peter over, hands grasping his shoulders. "And you're okay? They didn't threaten you did they?"

"No, it was my choice, don't worry," Peter pat his fingers in assurance, "and it's been pretty great, so...yeah, it's fine. It's just seems like a lot has happened since I last saw you."

Johnny sighed, dipping his head a little, "Yeah...guess so." He looked up again, lips pursed. He had that look he got whenever he had some "great" idea. "We could fix that, you know. I've got my own share of stories."

"Really?" Peter said, lips quirking in challenge. "10 bucks says my stories are more interesting than yours!"

"Oh, it's _on_ ," Johnny grinned back, pushing it toward a comical sneer. "You know, if you actually _have_ money."

"Oh, so _that's_ how its going to be."

"Bring it on, Parker! You're broke butt is going down!"

"Statue of Liberty, 10 minutes, you bring the pizza, I got the drinks," Peter stepped on the building ledge. "First one there has to pay next time."

Johnny grinned, flames already enveloping his body. "It's _on_. Start saving up now, cause I'm gonna be feeling pretty hungry next week."

Peter jumped off the ledge, turning briefly to scoff, "Sure - hey, heads up!" He shot a wide strands of webbing on Johnny. Rather than burning up, as Johnny figured was going to happen if his smirk was anything to go by, it stuck to him, extinqusuing the flames it touched. "Been working on new web formulas. Say hello to flame retardant webs!"

"Cheater!"

Peter cackled, already swinging toward the nearest convenciance store.

* * *

 **WHOOP! And done! Heeeheee, I enjoyed writing this.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, see you next time! 3**

 **-OfficialUSMWriter**


End file.
